


Není všem dnům konec

by thewhatever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Universe, F/M, Mike Zacharias's Birthday, Nile & Erwin's Trainee Days, Nile Dok's birthday, Pre-Canon
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Nejdříve se zdálo, že tohle budou nejhorší narozeniny v Nilově životě.
Relationships: Nile Dok/Marie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Není všem dnům konec

**Author's Note:**

> (Nejen) pro potřeby tohoto příběhu jsem se rozhodla, že v jejich universu obzvlášť vojákům nalijí po hospodách už od patnácti. Přece jen Průzkumníci se těch osmnácti let často ani nedožijí, tak aby si toho taky trochu užili. (A taky samozřejmě pochybuju, že by měli stejná pravidla jako my. Dokonce pochybuju, že by takovou hranici měli vyloženě nějak uzákoněnou.)
> 
> Příjemné čtení.

Sychravé počasí přesně odpovídalo prvnímu listopadovému dni. Celý den mrholilo a nízké teploty upozorňovaly na příchod další kruté zimy, kterou bylo obzvlášť nepříjemné trávit v promrzlých vojenských kasárnách. Byla neděle, což pro mladé kadety přece jen znamenalo o něco volnější den, přestože jejich vedoucí se tvářili, že ve výcviku den v týdnu nehraje žádnou roli. Ale i oni si sem tam rádi odpočinuli a v tom dnešním protivném počasí se ani jim nechtělo dohlížet na nějaký trénink. Rozdali pár úkolů, aby se neřeklo, ale ti kadeti, kteří dnes neměli službu v kuchyni nebo u koní, si mohli víceméně užít den volna.

Nile chvilku před polednem opouštěl se znechuceně nakrčeným nosem stáje. Že bude muset kydat hnůj zrovna dneska, to by ho vážně ani ve snu nenapadlo. Nevábný zápach díkybohu okamžitě vystřídal vlhký vzduch a mladík si přitáhl bundu od uniformy blíže k tělu, jak mu venkovní chlad začal okamžitě zalézat pod košili. Uklidňoval se tím, že pro dnešek měl vystaráno. Všechno stihl včas, a když se teď cestou nikde nezdrží, bude v jídelně s trochou štěstí mezi prvními a tím pádem třeba i ukořistí nějaký pěkný kus vepřového k obědu. Šel tedy přímo do hlavní budovy a k jeho úlevě předpovídal správně – skoro nikdo na jídlo ještě nedorazil. V klidu si tak mohl vyzvednout svou porci, a protože neviděl nikoho, ke komu by si zrovna dvakrát toužil přisednout, zabral jeden z volných stolů v rohu místnosti. Dlouho ale sám neseděl, netrvalo to ani pár minut a jídelna se začala zaplňovat.

„Nile! Ahoj,“ pozdravil blonďák, když si na stůl položil jak svůj oběd, tak jakousi bichli. Erwina bylo téměř nemožné zahlédnout bez nějaké knihy, pokud měl zrovna volno.

„Ahoj,“ odpověděl Nile, zatímco si Erwin sedal vedle něj, „koukám, že ty si dneska jenom válíš šunky, co?“

„Tak nějak,“ zasmál se Erwin, „jak to šlo ve stájích?“

„Jako obvykle,“ řekl Nile a pokrčil rameny. Nebyla to oblíbená práce, ale nakonec asi lepší než drátem do oka. „Ale už jsem naštěstí skončil, odpoledne mám taky volné.“

„Skvělé! Takže ve čtyři se sejdeme ve Zlaťáku, dobře? Bude překvápko,“ řekl Erwin s úsměvem a přátelsky do svého kamaráda šťouchnul loktem. „Zlaťák“ se zkráceně říkalo nedalekému hostinci U Zlatého ostří, kam chodívali především vojáci nebo právě starší kadeti ve výcviku. Nile, Erwin a skupinka kolem nich se stali poměrně stálými zákazníky. Od kasáren to byl kousek, jídlo a pivo chutnalo výborně a bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že zrovna oni dva mohli na mladé pohledné servírce, neteři hostinského, oči nechat. Zatím se o ni ale neporvali, ani jeden ji ještě na rande nepozval. Nile k tomu už chvíli sbíral odvahu, ale pořád se až příliš bál odmítnutí. Připadalo mu, že se vždycky více usmívala právě na Erwina.

„Jo, jasně,“ souhlasil a i on se usmál. Nepochyboval, že věděl, co Erwin tím překvápkem myslel. Nilovi totiž dneškem bylo šestnáct let a to se přece slušelo řádně oslavit!

A tak pár minut po čtvrté hodině odpolední opravdu vešel ke Zlatému ostří. Bylo ještě docela brzo, takže zatím se žádný obvyklý večerní nával nekonal. Skupinku s jeho kamarády proto zmerčil kolem jednoho většího stolu okamžitě. A mezi tvářemi, které vídal každý den, vyčníval obzvlášť vysoký blonďák, jehož bunda nenesla znak překřížených mečů, nýbrž modrobílých křídel. Mike Zacharias byl loňská jednička, jeho konečné skóre ve výcviku byl patrně nový rekord, druhého nechal řádově v závěsu desítek bodů. Málokdo pak dokázal pochopit, jak to, že se nedal do služeb krále a místo práce u Vojenské policie zvolil riskování za zdmi s Průzkumnickou legií. To byl ale také důvod, proč se s nimi znal. Erwin Smith nebyl schopný sklapnout o světě za zdí Maria a nikdo by ho neodradil od toho se k Průzkumníkům přidat. Přirozeně o tom pak mluvil s kýmkoliv, kdo byl ochotný ho poslouchat, a kolikrát se tak dostal i k lidem, jako byl Mike, přestože se kadeti z různých skupin většinou nestýkali. Nile si ani nebyl jistý, jak se mezi tyto lidi vlastně dostal on. Před dvěma lety, na začátku výcviku, se prostě nějak stalo, že se s Erwinem spřátelil, tím pádem trávil spoustu času s těmi, kteří byli zapálení do objevování světa za zdmi, až to Nile sám původně přijal za svůj cíl. V poslední době však v tichosti pochyboval, že tohle byl život, dost možná hodně krátký, který pro sebe chtěl zvolit. Možná byl skromnější než jeho přátelé, když se občas cítil, že klidné pobývání v omezeném prostoru zdí by mu bohatě stačilo.

„No to je dost, že jdeš! Málem jsme začali bez tebe!“ zavolal na něj Erwin s úsměvem. Nile mu úsměv oplatil a několika kroky došel až k jejich stolu.

„Neměl by první rundu platit oslavenec, hm?“ komentoval půllitry, které jim všem podle stále husté pěny přinesla servírka teprve před malou chvílí.

„Taky že jo,“ přitakal Erwin a Nile se užuž chtěl uchechtnout, že si tady objednávají na jeho účet bez něj, když vtom Erwin dodal: „tohle jde na Mikeho.“

„Jdi si taky objednat, Nile,“ pobídl ho právě Mike a kývl hlavou směrem k výčepu. Nile zmateně zamrkal a nechápavým pohledem přeskočil od údajného oslavence k ostatním a pak zase zpátky. A nakonec vážně odešel k baru. Počkal si, sledoval, jak hostinský pivo točil do krýglu, a samozřejmě mu netrvalo dlouho dát si dvě a dvě dohromady. Mike měl dnes zřejmě taky narozeniny. Ale… přece nebylo možné, aby na jeho narozeniny všichni jeho přátelé zapomněli, že ne? Že ne? Přesvědčoval v duchu sám sebe, že teď se tam vrátí, připijí si a druhá runda bude na něj. Přece jen, Mike byl o rok starší, dávalo tak smysl, že začínal, navíc, když se sem Nile dostavil nejspíš až jako poslední. Ve skutečnosti ale nebyl o nic klidnější, když se se svou sklenicí vrátil k ostatním.

„Tak na Mikeho!“ zaznělo od mladých kadetů a sklo o sebe zacinkalo, než se všichni okolo stolu pořádně napili. Posedali na židle a dali se do rozhovoru.

„To je ale dobrá náhoda, že máš dnes taky narozeniny, co?“ zasmál se po chvíli trochu nuceně Nile Mikeho směrem.

„Kdo má dnes ještě narozeniny?“ zeptal se Mike a Nilovi vyschlo v ústech. Ani další lok piva mu zrovna moc nepomohl.

„Uh, to nic, nikdo,“ odpověděl malinko přiškrceně a zavrtěl hlavou, do očí se však Mikemu znovu nepodíval. Připadalo mu pekelně zahanbující, že by měl sám připomínat, že má narozeniny. Mike by to pravděpodobně nepřešel jen mlčením, ale začal na něj mluvit Walter, takže nakonec stočil svou pozornost od Nila k němu. A Nile se snažil utěšovat tím, že s Mikem přece nebyli nijak zvlášť dobří přátelé, vždyť on sám o jeho narozeninách nevěděl, tak proč by měl Mike vědět o těch jeho? Nic nebylo ztracené, opakoval si v duchu. Ale sám tomu už vlastně ani nevěřil. A taky se mu to potvrdilo, když o pár minut později ohlásil druhou rundu na sebe. Přípitek proběhl opět na Mikeho počest.

Zábava byla v plném proudu. Pár lidí Mikemu osobně poblahopřálo, a dokonce mu někteří dali i drobné dárky, zatímco jiní ho aspoň zvali na další pivo. Hovor, který do té doby taky nijak nevázl, se ještě víc rozproudil s příchodem několika Mikeho spolubojovníků z Legie, kteří se kvůli nějakým povinnostem opozdili. Dobrá nálada všech musela být slyšet až ven na ulici. Tedy všech kromě Nila, že ano. Protože jich přibylo, zabírali už dva stoly, Nile si ale odsedl až ke třetímu. Momentálně poslednímu volnému, jak se celá hospoda postupně zaplňovala nejrůznějšími hosty. Kopl do sebe zbytek piva ze své sklenice a uvažoval, že by se asi měl vytratit. Očividně by ho totiž nikdo nepostrádal. Chvíli doufal, že trochu se napít mu pomůže vyhnat to z hlavy a normálně se bavit s ostatními, ale vypadalo to, že alkohol ho jenom dostával do čím dál tím chmurnější nálady. Jistě, vloni jeho narozeniny slavit nemohli vůbec, protože je strávili na měsíčním výcvikovém pobytu v horách, kde byli kromě spánku neustále zapřažení do práce, a vlastně si sotva pamatoval, jestli mu tady někdo přál před dvěma lety, jen nějaký ten měsíc po začátku výcviku, kdy se sotva znali. Tou dobou by jim v hostinci navíc ještě ani nenalili, takže oslava tohoto formátu by se nekonala tak jako tak. Letos však všechny překážky odpadaly a stejně s ním nikdo jeho narozeniny neslavil. Musel před nimi ale přece někdy zmínit, že to bylo dnes!

Byl tak zabraný do své sebelítosti, že se až polekal, když před něj na stůl s bouchnutím dopadl další plný půllitr. A rozhodně ho překvapilo, kdo mu ho přinesl, když se na dotyčnou prudce otočil.

„Marie!“

„Ahoj, Nile,“ pozdravila ho slečna v zástěře přátelsky. Dnes ho však ani ty nádherné oči nedokázaly přivést do dobré nálady. Její laskavý úsměv mu ale jako obvykle způsobil motýlky v břiše.

„Myslel jsem, že tady dnes nebudeš.“

„Maminka potřebovala pomoct doma, takže jsem přišla až před chvílí,“ vysvětlila, „jak to, že dneska sedíš takhle bokem?“ divila se.

„No, eh, já ti vlastně ani nevím,“ snažil se to nějak uhrát a nervózně se zasmál. Marie si ho přeměřila pohledem. Rozhodně nebyla hloupá, podle všeho jí stačil jediný pohled na veselící se skupinku kolem Mikeho o dva stoly vedle, aby si o této situaci udělala nějaký závěr. Nile si byl jistý, že správný závěr, když následně čelil jejímu soucitnému pohledu. A to bylo přesně to, co nechtěl. Nepřál si před ní vypadat jako neschopný ubožák, na kterého kašlou i jeho kamarádi. Možná takový popis ale ve skutečnosti odpovídal. Užuž měl znovu nutkání se hned teď zvednout a prostě odejít, když vtom Marie promluvila znovu: „Něco pro tebe mám.“ Nile překvapeně zamrkal na dřevěnou krabičku úhledně ovázanou bílou ozdobnou stuhou, kterou Marie položila před něj na stůl. „Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Nile,“ dodala a připojila další hřejivý úsměv.

Nile na pár vteřin oněměl. Zaplavil ho náhlý pocit štěstí, který nedokázal jen tak zpracovat. „Ty víš, že mám dneska narozeniny?“ ptal se pořád docela zaskočeně.

Marie se zasmála. „Řekl jsi mi to tady na baru asi pětkrát, když jste před dvěma týdny slavili ty Erwinovy.“

Nilovy tváře už sice nabraly díky alkoholu trochu červenější odstín, ale teprve teď doopravdy zrudl. Z toho zmíněného večera, minimálně jeho druhé poloviny, si příliš nepamatoval, a jeho kamarádi na tom nepochybně byli stejně, když všichni kvůli silné kocovině sotva zvládli následující den fungovat.

„Ah, jo, jasně, máš pravdu,“ odkýval, přestože věděl, že Marie mu nebaštila, že by si snad vzpomínal. „Děkuju,“ řekl potom rychle. Nejen proto, aby odvedl řeč zase jinam, ale taky proto, že jí byl doopravdy vděčný. „Mám to otevřít rovnou?“

„Jak chceš, je to tvůj dárek,“ odpověděla Marie s pousmáním. A tak Nile neváhal, protože byl mimo jiné opravdu zvědavý. Se stuhou sice trochu zápasil, jak už jeho prsty tu jemnou motoriku úplně s přehledem nezvládaly, ale uzel nebyl až tak pevně utažený, takže se mu to přece jen za chviličku podařilo rozmotat. Z krabičky vytáhl elegantní černou vázanku.

„Už se začíná blížit ta novoroční tancovačka, tak jsem si říkala, že by se ti to třeba mohlo hodit,“ vysvětlila Marie výběr dárku.

„Děkuju moc, opravdu,“ vydechl Nile. Byla to jen obyčejná vázanka, ale jako první věc za celé dnešní odpoledne mu dokázala vykouzlit úsměv na tváři.

„Nemáš za co,“ ujistila ho Marie a zastrčila si pramínek dlouhých blonďatých loken za ucho. Vypadalo to, že chtěla říct ještě něco.

„Marie! Můžeš sem na chvilku jít, prosím?“ zavolal v tu chvíli však rozesmátý Erwin dost nahlas, aby ho přes všechen ten hluk v místnosti bylo slyšet, i když stál v hloučku ostatních o dva stoly dál. Marie na něj kývla, než se ještě jednou usmála na Nila a otočila se k odchodu. Nilovi ale docvaklo, že tohle byla jeho velká šance, dost možná taky poslední, protože kdyby to odkládal, mohl ho kdokoliv předběhnout. Přestože byl lehce pod vlivem alkoholu, stejně se pořád děsil odmítnutí. Tentokrát ho to ale nezastavilo.

„Marie!“ vyhrkl proto o pár vteřin později a prudce se zvedl od stolu, divže neshodil židli. Dívka byla jen o pár kroků dál. Zase se zastavila a otočila se na něj. Nile se zhluboka nadechl. „Vím, že je to pořád hodně dopředu, ale, no,“ zadrhl se a musel si odkašlat, čímž ve skutečnosti jenom získával čas, „šla bys na tu tancovačku se mnou?“ zeptal se konečně. A o sekundu později zase zpanikařil. „Teda, nebo jestli by sis se mnou aspoň zatancovala, třeba jenom jeden tanec, já docela tančit umím a-“ blekotal a nejspíš by tak pokračoval ještě hodnou chvíli, kdyby nebyl přerušen.

„Ráda. Moc ráda s tebou půjdu, Nile,“ ujistila ho Marie a připojila další z jejích upřímných úsměvů. Nile tomu nemohl uvěřit. Tohle se mu muselo jenom zdát!

„Vážně? To mám velkou radost, fakt,“ řekl pořád nevěřícně. Marie na něj dobromyslně zamrkala a pak pokračovala za tím Erwinem. Kterého Nile právě rozhodně předběhl. Snad poprvé za celé ty dva roky měl nad ním skutečně v něčem navrch a to mu jenom přidávalo na dobrém pocitu z tohoto úspěchu. Odhodlal se a opravdu to vyšlo! Sesunul se zpátky na židli a byl si jistý, že široký úsměv mu už z tváře dneska nic a nikdo nesmaže. Tak nakonec možná přece jen opravdu nebylo vše ztraceno, vypadalo to, že se blýskalo na lepší časy. Třeba by si i mohl jít přisednout zpátky k nim a svůj narozeninový večer si pořádně užít. Navíc, ostatní se přece potřebovali dozvědět, že půjde na největší místní tancovačku s dívkou svých snů, no ne?

**Author's Note:**

> Samozřejmě přeju vše nejlepší i Mikemu, kterého naprosto zbožňuju, ale chudák Nile je underrated ještě víc, i když si to ani trochu nezaslouží. Takže všechno nejlepší, Nile! ♥


End file.
